Olivia
How Olivia joined the Tourney After her grandfather finished reading Goodnight, Polka Dot Pirate to Olivia, she fell fast asleep. After Team Umizoomi left her grandfather's house, a lizard roar was heard. It was Iguara. Olivia suddenly awakened, and decided to stop Iguara once and for all. The only way that she could kill Iguara for good was to defeat her in the Smash Bros. Tourney; so therefore Olivia had no choice but to sign up. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Olivia: *Play 1298 Versus Mode matches. *Using Mihawk, perform a combo with a minimum of 50 hits. *Using Cervantes, defeat Mokujin Monster in Classic Mode, then finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid having to fight her in both games by purchasing her at the Smash Store for 650 coins. For all the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Olivia at Shape Mountain. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the usually sleepy, Olivia!" She will be seen right of Blaziken, left of Alan, above Pegasus Seiya, and below Lucina. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Snores. After the announcer calls her name Olivia wakes and pulls out some hookswords saying "You found my favorite book!". Special Attacks Hooksword Stab (Neutral) Olivia stabs her opponent with her hookswords. Hooksword Slam (Side) Olivia slams one of her hookswords down, then the other, damaging anyone too close. Aether (Up) Olivia throws her hookswords into the air, then she catches them while jumping and then slams herself down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Counter (Down) Olivia crosses her arms, and if she is damaged, she will swing her hookswords at the opponent like a baseball bat. Hooksword Maelstrom (Hyper Smash) Olivia poses on one leg, then uses her hookswords to spin in front of herself and suck opponents. If she makes contact, she then kicks the opponent before cutting away at the target in an auto combo, ending with a jumping spin slash that sends opponents flying. Hooksword Murder (Final Smash) Olivia does a kick to her opponent's stomach. Should she connect, Olivia will hold the head of the opponent saying "You found my favorite book!" and then, pierces one of her hookswords into the heart, and yank it out, leaving the opponent dead with a life lost from the stock. Olivia then says "Haha, tricked ya!" Victory Animations #Olivia does one of Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur II victory poses saying "It's called Goodnight, Polka Dot Pirate. Do you think you can find it before bedtime?". #*Olivia does one of Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur II victory poses saying "Now hold on just one second... You aren't the REAL Polka Dot Pirate...". (Captain Sparrow victories only) #*Olivia does one of Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur II victory poses saying "Rest in peace, grandpa.". (Bowser victories only) #Olivia does Heihachi's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "I'm at my grandpa's house for a sleepover, but I don't have my favorite bedtime book!". #*Olivia does Heihachi's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Anyone who tries to kill the Sailor Scouts should be dead!". (Iguara victories only) #Olivia does two punches then a long punch and poses saying "And don't forget, my window is the one with the purple polka dot curtains.". #*Olivia does two punches then a long punch and poses saying "Shin Kamiya, that hatred is far worse than the time I lost my favorite bedtime story years ago!". (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Olivia runs up swinging her hookswords and saying "And I can't go to sleep without it!!". Special Quotes *The sun is going down, I have to go to bed AS SOON AS IT'S DARK OUT!!! (When fighting Iguara or Shin) *I really need you're help. (When fighting Dr. Tosha, any Sailor Scouts, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Kenshiro, Ghirahim, Chie, Moundo, Gigant Edge, Hulk, or Bonkers) *Grandpa's coming to read me my story! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Thanks, Team Umizoomi! (When fighting B. Biggle) *Goodnight, Polka Dot Pirate! That's it! (When fighting Barney D., SpongeBob, Blue Proton, or Bloopy) *Team Umizoomi, you made it! (When fighting Heihachi) *At last, a fight with Polka Dot Pirate! (When fighting Captain Sparrow) *I could write my own story of you and your Mamoswine army on a campaign to conquer the known world like Alexander the Great. (When fighting Mamoswine) *The British Library. (When fighting Rhyperior) *Tchaikovsky would love to hear it. (When fighting Kiki) *You can't have it! I won't negotiate with reptiles for it either. (When fighting Mugly) *Thinking of writing a biography of Greek general Agetas? That would make a good bedtime story. (When fighting Orne) *I know your spells and their weakness. It's going to be easy. (When fighting Grunty) *What are you gonna do, steal a copy? (When fighting Wingo) *I'll check the archives for one first. (When fighting Magolor) *I'll keep it safe in a vault your master won't be able to find the code! (When fighting Kuma) *Still trying to figure out who you are? (When fighting Abel) *What present has communism to offer this time? (When fighting Biff) *I wanna become an Oni Gauntlet user like you! (When fighting Samanosuke) *Remember your Oni Warrior days! Think about them! (When fighting Marcellus) *You are a damn lunatic with BLECE! (When fighting Seth) *What makes you think you'll be number one in kung fu? (When fighting Rufus) *I've withstood worse fatties like you. (When fighting Jumbo) *I'll prick your tail from you, you foul beast! (When fighting Scorpion) *I wish I could gain a few inches. (When fighting Titanic Tim) *Dark Hadou will be purged. (When fighting Akuma) *The power you gain from those drugs... Are you god-like with those? (When fighting Wesker) *It's a cold day in hell. I'd like you to be my coat. (When fighting Sasquatch) *You killed my grandpa! HOW COULD YOU?! (When fighting Bowser) *How come you never asked me for the assignment to rescue Ashley Graham? (When fighting Leon (Resident Evil) (Tourney 2)) *How do you pray to buddha at night? (When fighting Oni (Saturday Night Slam Masters) (Tourney 2)) *I'd like to be taught your dance. (When fighting Pullum Purna (Tourney 2)) *When an evil force rises, bring me along! (When fighting Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins (Tourney 2)) *You betrayed your country! You deserve damn worse, a one-way trip back to the deepest pits of hell! (When fighting Krauser (Resident Evil) (Tourney 2)) *You fought BIOS, so will you tell me who you are? (When fighting Unknown Soldier 1P (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Olivia shares her English voice actress with Rococo. *Olivia shares her Japanese voice actress with Angel, Finn the Human, Reshiram, Koichi Hirose, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Brawl Kenya. *Olivia shares her French voice actress with Frankie Stein. *Olivia shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Marrow. *Olivia shares her Arabic voice actress with General Stacie. *Olivia thinks Captain Jack Sparrow is Polka Dot Pirate from her favorite bedtime book, but when she defeats him, she corrects herself saying that he isn't the real Polka Dot Pirate. *Olivia's Tourney series quotes are a mix of her quotes from the Team Umizoomi episode called To the Library and some original quotes. *Unfortunately, even though her grandfather is mentioned when she fights certain characters (Ares is one example), it is revealed in her Classic Mode FMV that Olivia's grandfather has died at the hands of King Bowser Koopa. *Olivia, Sunny Side Up, Sleepy, and Guo Huai are the only characters in the Tourney series who can be heard on the "Warning! Challenger Approaching!" screen in the Tourney series; players can hear Olivia snoring when the words "A new foe has appeared!" appear below the silhouette of her idle pose. *Olivia is the third kid's show character in history who says a curse word, the first two are fellow Team Umizoomi characters Casey and Sonya. **Following Sonya, Olivia is the second unlockable kid's show character who says a curse word. *Iguara is Olivia's rival; whereas Billy Biggle is her second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney